smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
WarioTube
WarioTube is a story created by InternetProblem on March 17th 2019 WARNING: This story contains strong language violence and scary scenes viewer description is advised! Synopsis After seeing Wario's success on YouTube, users & characters want to start making YouTube videos but things don't seem to go quite as planned. Script Wario: Guess who has become popular on YouTube! Waluigi: You MarioFan2009: That video was good InternetProblem: 100M views 2.5M likes and 121K dislikes seriously? Wario: I'm going to make a tour of my new cool house for revenue! ArthurFistMeme: YouTube sounds like fun I wanna try! PotatoFlewAround: Oh my fucking god what was I thinking? I don't need Logan's dead mind to make videos I will make them my self SMG4 Luigi: Yeah Toad: Get in there SMG4 Mario: I'm going to get some YouTube revenue! Tony the Tiger: Genius! Flower: Yeah Moony Unfunny: Time to prank people Everyone except InternetProblem goes outside SML Wiki Headquarters to make there own YouTube channels. The next day InternetProblem is on his computer and sees the notifications for him to watch people's YouTube videos! InternetProblem: Oh my flipping god, well I don't have anything better to do InternetProblem starts to watch MarioFan2009's video "Breaking a CRT TV" MarioFan2009: Hi welcome to Breaking a (blank) this is episode 1 this old and heavy CRT TV MarioFan2009: So first off were going to break it with this cheap hammer I got from eBay for $32,99 so were going to start with the screen we will be playing smash bros ultimate as I smash this TV MarioFan2009: So with one hit a bit of the screen broke however it's alright and the plugs are not making popping noises so we will do the electric plug ins last MarioFan2009: So after 10 minutes I have smashed the CRT TV so bye MarioRocky2008: But MarioRocky2008, There is a lot of cleaning up for that. MarioFan2009: The word is Fan not Rocky you clone MarioRocky2008: GET OVER HERE MarioFan2009: So my alter-ego wanted me to smash this computer and a penguin montage is on so it won't be that hard right? MarioFan2009: So with this saw so we can brake the plug ins wait what is that creature hello it looks friendly MarioFan2009: So as I smash this computer, a creature has been next to me so I'm gonna talk to him/her Scary SMG4: Boo MarioFan2009: That is it for today I crapped my self one so make sure to comment like and subscribe InternetProblem: So one down 6 to go InternetProblem now watches PotatoFlewAround's video "Potato the Movie" PotatoFlewAround: It's 1970 the year after 1969 get it cause the number 69 so were on the hunt for potato's PotatoFlewAround: Lol it's the director PotatoFlewAround wait that's me! Female Potato: Oh no somebody help me! Evil Potato: HAHAHAHA I will take over Potato Street PotatoFlewAround: Don't worry I will be there to safe you! PotatoFlewAround's theme music plays PotatoFlewAround: Take this Evil Potato! Evil Potato gets burned alive Female Potato: Thank you for saving me! The credits play saying every character and producer is PotatoFlewAround InternetProblem: Well that was a potato disaster InternetProblem now watches SMG4 Wario's video "THE LEGEND WARIO PRANKS HATERS AT 3AM OMG (GONE WRONG GOT CAUGHT NEARLY WENT TO SLEEP FOREVER) NOT CLICKBAIT" SMG4 Wario: Welcome to the Wario hunting where I do pranks wahahahaha Rh390110478: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FOOL! CuldeeFell13: We were having a party we don't wanna be on YouTube fool! SMG4 Wario: This is going to on YouTube! CuldeeFell13: FUCK OFF SMG4 WARIO! SMG4 Wario: Alright the outdoor of this garage is my actual house but still before I do pranks I'm asking you for... SMG4 Wario: 100 MILLION LIKES! CAN WE HIT IT ON THIS VIDEO? 100 MILLION LIKES! CAN WE FUCKING DO IT? WHAT IS GOOD? 100 MILLION! SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON! IT'S RIGHT DOWN THERE! I KNOW YOU'VE SEEN IT! (scream) DESTORY THAT LIKE BUTTON LIKE I DESTROYED THE REDDIT TREND! SMG4 Wario: That was fun but this video is sponsored by Wario's Minigame Store selling the best games for a high prize come in please I need money InternetProblem: Come on already! SMG4 Wario: We have a lot good games such as "Spider goonies", "Look at the 70 year-old furry", "Eat the mask", InternetProblem skips the video to 23:59:13 SMG4 Wario: "The floor is Bowser", "Juggle trains" and much much more come on down to my Minigame store! SMG4 Wario: What was I meant to do again? Oh yeah the prank SMG4 Wario runs over Jeffy SMG4 Wario: It's just a prank bro! SMG4 Wario: This is the end of this episode of Wario Pranks, BUY MY OVERPRICED STUFF TODAY! InternetProblem: Can we have good quality for once? InternetProblem is now going to watch Toad's "Cooking with Chef Toad: This is chapter 1" Toad: Welcome to my cooking show on my channel we are going to make a milkshake today so we need a tomato, banana, chocolate syrup, 3 oreos, Caramel flavoured apples, Milk and Strawberry Ice Cream Toad: So we need all that junk, put it in that junk, wait for the junk to be blended in I don't know like 20 seconds ArthurFistMeme: What's with you're cooking memory? Toad: I need to watch this junk come out so it's out ArthurFistMeme: Very good Toad: Thank you Mr, make sure to comment, like, and subscribe InternetProblem: WHY DOESN'T MINE LOOK LIKE THAT? The next video was meant to be Moony Unfunny's "Article 15 confirmed?" but it's been taken down due to claims by the Police & European Union Instead it is a 2epicworlds video called "WHY BEAUTY IS A MASTERPEICE FT. WALUIGI" 2epicworlds: Hi today I am going to teach you how to look good when looking for a woman. Waluigi: Wah (screams) 2epicworlds gets the make up steps The song "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" plays with MLG effects after the makeup 2epicworlds: A FUCKING MASTERPEICE! Waluigi: Wah? InternetProblem: The last one's Wario and he better have a damn interesting video! The name of the video is "Top 10 Random Fights with Endlesspossibilities 2006 & Gummy Cow! in my vision" Wario: WELCOME TO THE TOP 10 RANDOM FIGHTS FEATURING ENDLESSPOSSIBILITIES 2006 & GUMMY COW! Gummy Cow!: Number 10, Star Wars: Apocalypse Wario: It's raining lightsabres Endlesspossibilities 2006: Good stuff Wario: Number 9, Lisa vs Bart Simpson Gummy Cow!: So they got buffed up for the fight? Wario: Yeah cool isn't it? Endlesspossibilities 2006: Number 8, Ronald McDonald vs Hungry Phones Wario: Oh god that poor kid Gummy Cow!: It's a animal through my eyes! Wario: Number 7, SMG4 - The untold Gummy Cow!: The history oh no! Endlesspossibilities 2006: Good fight isn't it? Gummy Cow!: Oh god Wario: 10/10 Gummy Cow!: Number 6, Book vs Antz Wario: You mean a book and the movie Antz? Gummy Cow!: Yes, Amazing right? Endlesspossibilities 2006: No, the 5th place Switch vs Wii U is better Wario: What is it with it remember when Waluigi jumped over a 10 year old what ever her/his name is that's number 4 Gummy Cow!: That's it were going to war Number 3 & 2 gets skipped making number 1 "Wario vs Gummy Cow! vs Endlesspossibilities 2006" InternetProblem: Now let's look at the good stuff InternetProblem is now watching a Waluigi saying wah compilation InternetProblem: Now I'm actually having a good day! The end. Trivia *TBA Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Wario Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:PotatoFlewAround Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes